


With the Waves

by MinTaco



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drowning Mention, F/M, Jealousy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, hot surfer dudes, just some cute romance nothing too serious, surfer!jb, vacation inspired lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinTaco/pseuds/MinTaco
Summary: You met a cute surfer guy while on vacation, but a lil trouble comes along as you try to get close.





	With the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (sugasfatgf)! I hope you enjoy reading it and please leave a comment!

No matter where you travel to, the airport will always be a wild, anxiety inducing rush. From people running to board their planes, to the long wait through security check in, traveling will always be a bit stressful for you. Thankfully, after hours in the air and struggling to find your luggage after landing, you were finally walking out of the terminal, the tropical humidity hitting you like a truck.

“Oh jeeze,” you huffed, rolling your luggage bag behind you as you walked towards the edge of the sidewalk. The street was full of cars, people picking up their loved ones. You were waiting for your aunt to pick you up and you were ready to start your two week vacation.

After years of just working with hardly any vacations, you finally took it upon yourself to actually enjoy your life, so what better way to do it then to come to a beautiful tropical island, where you can ignore your worries and troubles and soak in some sun. Fortunately, you had family living on the island so you didn’t have to worry about finding a hotel to stay in, thus saving money.

With the sudden sound of a car horn, you looked and found your aunt had pulled up in front of you before getting out her car. After sharing hugs, she helped you put your bags in her trunk before driving you away from the hectic scene of the airport.

For twenty minutes you watched the palm trees fly by as your aunt drove you to her home. The sky was a beautiful blue, not a cloud in sight. You drove by the coast line, the blue water glistening with the sun light. The weather was ideal and you hoped it would last for your entire vacation. You didn’t want to get washed out on a rainy days.

“This here is a really popular area for surfers,” your aunt said as she pointed to her right. You looked and saw cars lined up off the road on the beaches, bodies on the water surfing with the waves. It looked like fun but you would never ever do anything like surfing.

Eventually, your aunt pulled into the driveway of her home and you got out the car, grabbing your bags. You were showed to the room you’ll be sleeping in and your aunt left you to your privacy to make lunch while you get unpacked and settled.

But soon you were stuffing your face, having not eaten at all because of nerves. You were sitting in the backyard, the filter in the big pool running nearby. You figured you might step in a pool for a bit later on. It wasn’t deep and that was okay with you.

“Hello!” you heard an unfamiliar voice call and you blinked. There’s a gate in the front of the house that led to a walkway on the side of the house that led to the backyard. You blink as a guy around your age came walking in, a large bag in hand. He paused when he saw you and you two just blinked at each other.

“Uh… who are you?” you asked just as your aunt came outside.

“Ah, JB thanks so much,” she said, grabbing the bag from his hand and not saying much else as she walked back inside. You were very confused and this JB guy saw and chuckled.

“There’s a few items she likes to get as soon as they are available at the factory I work in so I always bring her some,” he explained and you nodded, satisfied with his answer. Okay, you got that. “My name is JB,” he approached you and held out his hand.

You looked him up and down and you took his hand in yours for a shake. Polite, good looking, not bad. You introduced yourself to him and he smiled widely. “I’m here on vacation. She’s my aunt.”

“Ahhh, okay. How long are you staying?”

“Two weeks.”

“Ohh, I hope you have a lot of fun things planned,” JB said, sitting down at the table. “There’s a lot of fun stuff to do here.”

“Oh I know. I even saw some surfers on the way from the airport,” you told him, thinking of the beach close by.

“Oh?” JB’s eyebrows shot up. “Do you surf?”

You snorted and quickly shook your head. “Oh no, I don’t. It looks fun I guess.”

JB scoffed. “You guess? Well, I guess you’ll have to come with me tomorrow. Me and some friends are going surfing tomorrow, so you should come and see for yourself.” JB shot you a charming smile and you found yourself nodding your head.

“Uh, okay? Sure?” you answered unsurely and JB grinned happily.

“Good,” he said as he stood up and turned to leave. “See you tomorrow.”

 

–

The plans for the next day were quite literally rained on, but the following morning, you woke up to clear sunny skies and despite the lump in your throat, you were excited to see JB.

You only met him once briefly, but you felt deep down that JB was a good dude you can trust. According to your aunt, he was very kind and helpful, liked to have fun with his friends. He stayed out of trouble, worked most days of the week, and didn’t have a girlfriend. You ignored the look on your aunt’s face when she told you that last bit.

After eating breakfast and putting on your swimsuit, you stepped outside your aunt’s house, making the short walk to JB’s house. JB was already outside, donned in a wetsuit. His pickup truck was parked in the driveway, his long surfboard secured in the bed of it.

“Hey, good morning,” JB greeted you pleasantly, a friendly smile on his face. He was lugging a large cooler from inside the garage. You smiled back at him, ignoring the weird feeling in your chest. His wetsuit was fitted nice and snug on his body, showcasing just how fit JB was. You tried not to ogle at him but it was quite hard. You ignored the grin on his face, coughing a bit before greeting him.

“Good morning! I see you’re already ready to go.” Nice one. You cringed at how awkward you sounded, but JB didn’t seem to notice. He simply nodded at your statement, putting the cooler into the bed of his truck.

“Oh yeah. It sucked that yesterday got rained on, but today is perfect. Here, you can put your bag here too.” He gestured towards your beach bag you were carrying. You nodded and put it in the truck, grabbing your phone to keep on hand during the ride.

“Are we going to the beach here?” you asked him, pointing to the general direction of the beach you saw surfers on the day you arrived. It was pretty awesome that he and the other residents lived so close to the beach. They didn’t have far to go if they wanted to have relaxing day with sand between their toes.

Though JB shook his head, opening the driver’s door. “You ready to go?” he asked and you answered, “Yeah,” before going around and climbing into the passenger seat. You clicked on the seatbelt, watched as JB started the truck.

“The beach I usually go to is like twenty minutes away,” JB said as he carefully backed out of his driveway. He clicked a button on a small remote he had attached to his sun visor and you saw his garage door begin to close. “It’s the perfect spot for surfing. The waves are just…” He stopped to press his fingers to his lips, making a kissing noise and you snorted at his lameness.

“I see, I see. Well, I’m excited to see them, and I’m excited to see you surf. I hope you’re good,” you said, looking at him with a tilt of your head. JB was focused on the road, his hands on ten and two on the steering wheel. You say his lips quirk up in a small smile as he chuckled.

“I hope so too. How else am I supposed to impress you?” he asked, looking at you with a smile that made your heart lurch. You blushed a bit, a small smile growing on your face and you shrugged.

“I don’t know. Maybe taking down a sea monster?” you asked, teasing him. His face dropped and you giggled.

“So you’re saying I don’t even have a chance?!” he asked incredulously, trying to keep from laughing.

“If you can’t kill a sea monster, don’t even talk to me,” you said, laying down the facts. It took not even five seconds for you two to start laughing and your silliness. You heart was full and happy, simply loving the fact that you could enjoy some good company.

–

Around twenty five minutes later, JB was pulling off of the road and onto a sandy parking area near the clear blue ocean. There were already a few other vehicles parked there, a few people hanging out. As soon as one saw JB’s truck pull in, he turned and called to the others.

“Hey, Jaebum is here!”

You blinked and looked at JB. “Jaebum?”

“Yeah, that’s my name,” he said as he parked the truck. You nodded and repeated the name in your head, realizing that JB made sense as a nickname for his name.

“Jaebum is a nice name,” you said, looking at him as he took the keys from the ignition. He reached over and opened the glove box, the back of his hand brushing over your bare knees as he tossed his keys inside. You shivered slightly at the accidental touch.

“Thanks,” he said, closing the glove box. “Let’s go, I’ll introduce you to my friends.”

You climbed out of the truck and walked out to the back of it. There you saw JB brohugging and greeting them happily. He then turned towards you and you smiled and waved as he introduced you to his friends.

“She’s here in vacation so let’s show her a good time, alright?”

“Hi, I’m Mark. It’s nice to meet you,” Mark held out his hand and you took it for a shake. Mark was cute, with blond hair and a cute smile. He had on a wetsuit, in fact, all but one of JB’s friend’s looked ready to surf.

There was Mark, and then Jinyoung, who had dark hair like JB. There was also Momo, a really pretty girl with long light brown hair. She hugged you tightly, smiling sweetly at you. The last one was Ashely. She was the only one who didn’t wear a wetsuit. She had straight blond hair and she just waved at you with a small smile. You didn’t think anything of it. She was probably just shy.

After introductions were over and after gathering surfboards and bags and coolers, the group headed towards the beach. There were a few other people taking up their own spaces but your group still had plenty of room for camp up.

The beach was beautiful, the sand hot and the water crystal blue. In the distance you can see a few large cliffs protruding out of the ocean and if you looked close enough, you could see actual people jumping from the cliffs into the water. You shuddered.

You put your bag down on the sand and followed the others to the water. The clear water was cool on your feet. You looked down, wiggling your toes and you felt a familiar feeling of fear bubble in your chest. Looking out, you saw the waves, a few other surfers riding on them. While the others started to stretch and get their boards ready, you kept your eyes trained on the ocean.

“Uh… hello?” JB watched you, worry etched on his face. He was stretching when he saw you staring out without saying a word. He looked at the others, Jinyoung and Mark were ready, the safety strapped attached to their boards already on their ankles while Momo stretched. Ashley was sitting on a towel, scrolling through her phone.

“Hello?!” he called for you louder and you shook your head before looking at JB. You smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of your head.  “Are you okay?” JB laughed lightly at you, gently nudging your arm. “Thought I lost you.”

You flushed, a bit embarrassed, and you nodded your head. “Yeah, I’m okay. The ocean just looks really pretty…” you trailed off before you stepped out of the water. “I’ll be watching you!”

JB laughed. “Make sure you catch me killing that sea monster okay?”

“Yeah, make sure you don’t die cause I don’t know you enough to mourn your death,” you shot back with a grin, making JB snort.

“Hey, I’ve known him for ten years and I won’t even come to his funeral,” Mark said and you howled with laughter, watching JB throw a fake punch at his friend.

The surfers then started to paddle out into the water and you went back to your bag. You grabbed your towel and you hesitated a bit before you laid it out next to Ashley. You sat down, not noticing Ashley staring at you and rolling her eyes.

“So,” you started, looking over at Ashley. She looked at you, her face blank and you fidgeted a bit awkwardly. “So… why don’t you surf?”

Ashley shrugged, going back to looking at her phone. “I just like to watch.”

“Ah…” you nodded and looked back out to the ocean. You saw JB and the others sitting on their boards, talking amongst themselves for a bit. They moved and you noticed a wave coming up behind them. Only JB and Mark seemed to start to paddle back towards the shore until they suddenly stood up, balancing on the board as they rode the wave.

“Oh! That’s so cool!” you exclaimed, clapping your hands excitedly. You watched Mark and JB high five before they paddle back out. Next time, JB took the next wave alone and you luckily grabbed your phone on time to film it. “JB is so cool!”

From her spot on her towel, Ashley sneered at you. You put your phone away and grabbed a bottle of water from your bag. “Hey,” Ashley called. “How long are you staying?”

“Hm?” you looked back at her, drinking some water. “Oh, I leave next Saturday. Not this one, next one,” you gestured with your hands, just wanting to clarify.

“I know what you meant,” Ashley snapped. “I’m not stupid.”

You reeled back a bit, not expecting that kind of reaction from her. “Okay! Sorry!” you said, not wanting to get into a fight with someone you just met. “Jeeze…” you looked back out to the ocean. The surfers were having the time of their lives, cheering as Momo took on a rather big wave with ease.

You clapped to yourself, not letting Ashley piss poor attitude ruin your fun. “Go Momo!” you shout, making the girl look back at you with a grin. She made a heart with her arms, making you laugh.

The gang continued to surf for a while and you were anything but bored. It was so much fun to watch. They were awesome surfers, especially Jaebum. Every time he surfed, it was like he was gliding, floating on the water with little to no effort. It was graceful, almost like he was some kind of mermaid or sea magician. It was amazing and you weren’t ashamed of the few videos you had of him surfing on your phone.

The surfers joined you and Ashley back on the shore and you clapped for them excitedly as they grabbed their towels to dry themselves off.

“You guys were awesome!” you exclaimed, standing up from the towel. You handed them each a bottle of water from the cooler JB brought, knowing they had to be thirsty. You landed last on JB, handing him the bottle. “So maybe you didn’t need the sea monster.”

JB laughed heartedly and pumped his fist. “Mission successful! Impress the pretty girl on vacation!”

You snorted and rolled your eyes, though before you can say anything, you heard Ashley’s voice shout.

“Hey, JB!” she shouted, walking up to you two. She roughly bumped shoulders with you, and she turned back to you. “Sorry.” She wasn’t. She looked back at JB and smiled widely. “I was wondering. Maybe you can teach me how to surf?” Ashley batted her eyelashes, a flirty smile on her face. She moved her body so she was between you and JB, completely cutting you off.

“Oh really? You never showed interest in surfing before,” JB said, tilting his head. It was rather out of the blue.

Ashley giggled. “Well, I thought I’d give it a try! So, will you teach me?”

“Yeah, that’d be cool!” JB said, rather excited about it. Ashley was his friend so he didn’t mind, and was rather looking forward to it. “Maybe Momo will let you use her board.”

You moved away from the two, a slight frown on your face as you grabbed a sandwich from JB’s freezer. Jinyoung approached you as you unwrapped the sandwich, taking a small bite.

“Ah, don’t worry about Ashley,” he said, grabbing his own sandwich to unwrap and eat. “She really likes Jaebum.”

“That’s obvious,” you mumbled, glancing over at the two. JB and Ashley were still talking, JB laughing and nodding at whatever she said. “It’s also clear that she doesn’t like me.”

“She’s probably just jealous,” Jinyoung said, shrugging his shoulders. You looked at him incredulously. You had just met JB. You two were nothing but friendly to each other. Jinyoung shrugged. “Hey, who know why you girls act that way.”

You rolled your eyes. “That’s sexist. Boys get jealous too.”

That just made Jinyoung hum to himself. “Maybe so.” And he walked away to join Mark, who was burying Momo in the sand. You sighed deeply and sat back down on your towel, eating the rest of your sandwich.

“Hey,” Jaebum came to join you after a few minutes, drinking some water. “You doing okay?”

You nodded your head. “I thought you were gonna teach Ashley to surf,” you said, wondering why he was here with you and not her.

“I am, later on though. We’re taking a break now,” JB answered. He lifted his arms up to stretched and you let your eyes take in his physique. Your mouth went dry and you quickly looked away, taking a huge gulp of water.

JB noticed and smirked.

You guys spent the rest of the day on the beach. You stayed close to the sand, only getting your feet wet for a few quick minutes. Being so close to the ocean made you feel anxious and you felt safer on your towel.

Momo, Jinyoung, and Mark took off their wet suits, having had enough fun surfing for the day. They played in the ocean, way out deeper than you will ever be comfortable with.  JB took Ashley out, Ashley using Momo’s board. You saw JB teaching Ashley the basic stuff, paddling and how to stand up on the board at the right time. You almost gagged when Ashley purposely fell over onto JB, he catching her in his arms before they both fell in the water.

Soon the sun started to set and it was time to pack up and head home. You helped the crew carry stuff to their respective cars, Ashley and Jinyoung having rode in together in Jinyoung’s SUV and Momo and Mark in Momo’s pickup truck.

You didn’t want things to be bad between you and Ashley, so after you pushed Jinyoung’s cooler in the back of his car, you turned to her. “So… how was it with JB? It looked like you had fun.”

Ashley had a smug smile on her face and you twitched. You didn’t know why she acted that way with you. You weren’t trying to get between Ashley and JB. You just met him! You didn’t like him! Er… maybe just a lil bit but still. You didn’t do anything to Ashley.

“Oh, it was great. JB is a great surfer, very handsome and smart. And strong.” Ashley sighed and you knew she was trying to brag. You twitched again and forced a smile. This wasn’t going to work.

“I’m glad. Soon enough you’ll be just as good as him,” you said as pleasant as you could. You just wanted to get out of there. “Well, have a good night Ashley.”

Ashley just hummed and you turned away. You said goodbye to Jinyoung and Mark, the both of them giving you friendly hugs. Momo gave you a kiss on the cheek and giggled as you blushed. “Bye!” she exclaimed before hopping in the driver’s seat of her truck.

You climbed into JB’s truck, he already waiting and he soon drove off after the others. JB had the radio on, the volume low enough just to be background music. It was calming as you stared out the passenger window, the sky dark and twinkling with stars.

“So did you have fun?” JB asked softly and you looked at him. He passed you a quick glance and a smile, focussing on the dark road in front of him.

“Yeah, I had a great time. Your friends are really cool and I guess you’re an okay surfer,” you teased him with a playful smile. JB laughed softly, sticking his tongue out at you. You giggled and sighed happily. Despite things with Ashley acting like a jealous school girl, you had an awesome time.

“How come you didn’t go swimming?” JB then asked. “I noticed that you never got in the water, only your feet.” He sounded concerned, and he was. Who doesn’t like swimming in the ocean.

You didn’t. “Well, I can’t swim,” you answered, folding your hands over your lap. “I almost drowned when I was a kid so I’m a lil afraid of water.”

You were around six years old. You were with your parents at a lake one summer day. Your dad was sitting on the dock fishing while you just walked around. You tripped and fell off the dock into the water. You thrashed in the water, your little lungs screaming for air. You dad had jumped in the water and saved your life, and since that day, you’ve never learned to swim and you were afraid of big bodies of water.

“Oh wow… I’m so sorry…” JB said softly. He couldn’t imagine going through something so traumatic, especially as a child. He glanced over at you, seeing the small wistful smile on your face and his heart went th-thump. “Going to the beach doesn’t bother you?”

You shook your head. “No. I love the beach. I’m okay with just staying on the sand. I’m more comfortable with pools as long as the water doesn’t go over my head. I’ve even been on a boat once. It was fun.”

JB nodded his head. “I’m glad you’re at least able to enjoy a lil bit. I love the beach and surfing so I couldn’t imagine not being able to be out there.” Not knowing why, he reached out and grabbed your hand, squeezing it tightly. “I’m glad you had fun today.”

Your heart thudded in your chest and you stared at your joined hands. You felt your face heating up a bit, but despite that, you didn’t mind it. His hand felt nice and warm. “Ah…. thanks for bringing me…” you said softly.

JB smiled and he didn’t let your hand go the rest of the way home. He pulled into his driveway, opening his garage door but he kept his truck parked outside it. You climbed out the truck and went around to the back. You grabbed your bag and shouldered it, JB walking to your side.

“Come on, I’ll walk you,” he offered. It was a short walk back to your aunt’s, but he still walked with you right until you reached the front door. You turned to JB and smiled.

“Thanks a lot for today. I had an awesome time. I hope we get to do it again before I have to go home.” you said honestly. Hell, you wouldn’t mind spending every day with JB.

“Well, I have work this week, but we’ll see what else we can do,” JB pulled his cell from his pocket and handed it to you. “Here, put your number in and I’ll text you.” And you did so, texting yourself so you can save his number later. “I’ll catch you later.”

You looked at him, agreeing softly. Not thinking, you stepped up to him and kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth. “Goodnight,” you said with a smile before opened the front door and walked inside.

The door closed and locked, JB gently touching the spot where you kissed him with a faint smile on his face. “Goodnight.”

–

The next two weeks came and passed without a hitch. You spent a lot of it with your aunt, going to small festivals, walking around sightseeing and visiting other family that lived on the island. You were having a ball, eating good food and just being around great people.

You texted JB a lot as well. You didn’t see him much except for after he got off of work. Even when he was exhausted, he still managed to shoot you a bright smile. God.

You liked JB, you couldn’t deny that, and you knew he liked you too. There was a connection that you felt whenever you talked, either through text or face to face. And the sexual tension was ridiculous. JB was handsome with a great body and smile and he exudes a confidence that makes you weak. He would sometimes look at look with eyes that said he knew what you were thinking and you swore he could read your mind and see all the nasty things you thought of him.

You couldn’t spend the previous weekend with him due to the fact that you had plans with your aunt to go up to the mountains to see the sights. You took plenty of beautiful pictures and ate plenty of delicious food. It was an awesome time.

During your second week on vacation, JB texted you, inviting you to a party Ashley was having on her boat. You made a face as you read the message on your screen. You didn’t really want to deal with Ashley, but it was the Friday before you had to leave, and you wanted to have your last bit of fun. The final shebang. So you agreed to go.

So Friday you went to JB’s house. The party during the day, since Ashley had to have her boat back at the docks before 8pm. Rules and all that. No matter, because it was still going to be fun.

“Well, well, well. Look at you,” JB whistled as he walked out of his garage. You blushed and looked down at your outfit. You wore a simple pink sun dress and some sandals. Nothing to be whistled over but JB was eyeing you up and down. “You look great.”

You blushed and giggled at the compliment, feeling your face heat up. “Well, you don’t look so bad yourself,” you said, looking JB up and down. He wore a fitted black tee and a nice pair of blue jeans, his hair was styled messily. Overall, JB looked liked a goddamn snack.

JB smirked and gestured to his truck. “Let’s get moving,” he said and you nodded. You climbed into his truck, him sitting in the driver’s seat and he moved out and on the road.

It took about only fifteen minutes to reach the docks where there were a line of boats. JB found parking and minutes later, you were walking with him down the dock towards Ashley’s boat.

“Are you okay?” JB asked, looking at you concerned. You were touched that he worried and you nodded.

“Yes, I’m okay,” you answered. “Thanks for asking,” you grinned at him and he grinned back. He led you to Ashley’s boat, climbing inside the vessel. You followed, already feeling it rock with the water and you took a deep breath. You’ll be okay.

Ashley’s boat was nice. It was a good sized personal boat with the captain stationed at the second level to begin driving when Ashley gave the okay. There were a small amount of people there, you immediately recognizing Jinyoung, Mark, and Momo. They were chatting with some other people you didn’t recognize.

“JB!” a familiar voice shouted and you took a deep breath. Here we go. Ashley came bustling up and she gave JB was big hug. She was beaming at him as she pulled back and she let her hands move down his shoulders and chest. “Thanks so much for coming!”

JB laughed, a bit awkwardly as he took Ashley’s hands from his body. “Hey, you know I love a good party.” He gestured towards you. “I hope you dont mind that I invited her. She’s leaving tomorrow so she should go with a blast, right?”

Ashley’s mouth twitched and she looked at you. Man, if looks could kill. She quickly changed her face and nodded. “Of course. Welcome aboard. Anyway JB, come with me. I want you to meet my cousin.” Ashley grabbed JB’s hand, not even giving him time to reply before she’s dragging him off.

“Oh…” you muttered under your breath. Well, that was something. Still, there wasn’t much you could do about it, so you just walked around. You spotted Momo talking to another girl and you waved to her. Momo smiled widely when she saw you and she beckoned you over.

“Hey! I’m glad you came!” Momo exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around you in a warm hug. “Here, this is my friend Nayeon!” Momo then told Nayeon your name and you both shared friendly hugs.

“Ah, Momo told me about you! Are you enjoying your vacation?” Nayeon asked politely and you shook your head up and down.

“Yes, I’m having an awesome time. I actually leave tomorrow,” you answered. Momo whined at the news, a pout on her face.

“What? But we barely hung out!” she whined again.

“I knooooow. But don’t worry, maybe I’ll come back next year?” you said, tilting your head to the side. “I wouldn’t mind coming back. I miss my family.”

Momo smirked. “Or, you’re gonna miss Jaebum?” she questioned you and both she and Nayeon giggled.

“Heeeeey, shut up!” you whined at them, a blush on your face. “I only like him a lil bit,” you admitted, making the girls giggle more, hiding their mouths behind their hands.

“Ah, make a move then!” Nayeon said excitedly and you rolled your eyes.

“Yah, and Ashley will kill me,” you frowned, shaking your head. Momo just scoffed and waved her hand dismissively.

“Ashley’s liked JB for a long time but we can tell you, he doesn’t like her like that.” Momo nodded her head up and down. “Trust me.”

“Hmmm,” you hummed and sighed. “If you say so, but what’s the point? I leave tomorrow.” That doesn’t make Momo happy and she huffed.

“Excuses!”

You rolled your eyes at her, looking up when the captain’s voice is heard on the intercom. He quickly went over some safety pointers before he started to steer the boat out of the dock area. “Ah…” you gulped. “I’m gonna find a place to sit.”

You found a nearby chair and sat down. You weren’t afraid of boats, you just needed to get yourself calm and situated since you’ll be surrounded with nothing but water.

“Hey, are you okay? You’re not getting seasick already, are you?” Mark came around and sat beside you, patting you on the back.

“Nah,” you laughed and shook your head. “I’m just afraid of water so I’m just getting my wits together.”

Marl frowned a bit. “Really? Well, you’ll be okay here. There’s railings all over so you won’t have to worry about falling over or anything, okay?”

You smiled, thankful he was trying to comfort you. “Thank, Mark.”

“Hey no problem. Come on, let’s go to the bar. There’s no alcohol but Youngjae can still make awesome mocktails.” Mark stood up and you just snorted, standing up after him.

“Did you just say mocktails?”

“What if I did?”

You shook your head and laughed, following Mark to the center of the boat before you were led down some stairs into the hull. There were a few more people standing down there, holding cups of their drinks while they chatted. You and Mark approached the bar, where a cute guy was drying some glasses with a rag.

“Hey Youngjae,” Mark greeted the bartender. He reached over and they bumped fists before Mark turned to you and introduced you. Youngjae smiled at you politely and you had to fight the urge to reach and pinch his cheeks. Youngjae was adorable.

“So, what can I make for you?” Youngjae asked and you mulled it over.

“Just make your best drink!” you finally told him and Youngjae beamed, getting right to work.

You enjoyed your time talking with Mark, Youngjae and a few others at the bar. Above you guys on the deck, JB was standing against the railing, Ashley talking his ear off and getting as close as she could.

“Yeah, so my dad finally told me that I could drive the boat, though he still hasn’t tried to teach me,” Ashley sighed and shook her head. JB just nodded, glancing around the ship. He frowned when he doesn’t spot you, sighing softly. Where did you go?

“SO,” Ashley continued quite loudly. She didn’t take too kindly to JB’s attention shifting off her. “When I get better, maybe we can go for a ride at sea… alone?”

JB blinked at looked at her. She was a very pretty girl and she looked amazing that night. She was rather flirty that night, more so than usual. Ashley was JB’s friend but things felt a bit… off.

“Why us alone? Wouldn’t it be better to bring everyone else?” he asked. Clearly having the whole crew would be more fun.

Ashley didn’t think so and she sighed deeply. “JB…“ she started and sighed again. “I like you, JB. A lot. And I have for a long time. And I hope you like me.” Ashley turned red, not expecting to confess just like that. But she did, and she was awaiting JB’s response.

JB blinked a few times, going a bit red himself. “Ah… that explains a lot of things…” he mumbles, thinking back to a few instances. He sighed deeply, rubbing his face before he focused back on Ashley. “Listen Ashley, I’m sorry, but I don’t like you like that.” JB was honest and to the point and he could already see the tears well up in Ashley’s eyes and he cringed. “We can still be friends, I love hanging out with you, but that’s all we can be. Just friends.”

More tears welled up in Ashley’s eyes and JB grimaced. What was he supposed to do if she just started crying? Well, he didn’t have to think about that, because Ashley stormed away from him, covering her face. JB bit his lip, sighing again as he walked away. “Oh jeeze…”

Meanwhile, you and Mark were back on deck, joined by Momo and Nayeon. You guys chatted about this and that, vibing to the music. You turned your head and noticed JB walking, looking a bit preoccupied and you hesitated before calling out to him.

“JB!” you called and he whipped his head to look at you. Once he did, he broke out into a huge smile and the butterflies started to go wild in your stomach. JB approached you guys and you suddenly went thirsty. “Hey, glad you can join us.”

“O-oh yeah. Sorry I had to leave you like that,” he apologized. You waved it off dismissively.

“Nah, you’re fine. I’m sure what Ashley had to a show you was important.” You hoped he couldn’t hear the bite in your voice. JB just laughed a bit dryly.

“Oh yeah, totally…”

Things were a bit awkward and you didn’t know why. Something happened to make JB act a bit weird, so you continued to just talk with him. Soon enough, whatever it was that plagued him was off his mind and he was back to his old self, you two talking and laughing over the food you picked up from the buffet. Neither of you saw Ashley eyeing you down, her eyes green with Envy.

The rest of the party was a blast and it was time for it to end. The music stopped and the boat slowly backed into its place. Soon, everyone started to slowly fill out onto the boat and onto the docks. JB helped you off the boat and you guys stood by and waited for the others. You handed your bag over to JB, telling him to hold it as you walked towards the edge of the dock. You looked over, seeing the name of the boat and you smiled. Looking up, you saw Ashley and waved to her. She twitched.

“The SS Ashley! That’s so cute! Did you name it?” you asked her, still looking at the name painted in cursive on the side of the boat. “It’s so cool having a boat named after you!” You turned around again and all you saw was Ashley’s face full of rage before she pushed you hard. You screamed down as you fell, hearing a splash as you’re suddenly submerged in cool water. Water already filled your mouth as you thrashed around, panic tightening your chest as your lungs screamed for oxygen.

“What was that?!” JB shouted, having heard a scream. He looked around and he couldn’t find you anywhere. He spotted Ashley standing at the edge of the deck and he rushed to her side. “Ashley what-” he turned his head, his skin turning pale when he saw you flailing in the water. JB didn’t think before he dived into the water, ignoring Ashley calling for him.

You were sure you were going to die right then and there. You didn’t know how to swim and you were slowly losing consciousness. You barely registered the arms wrapping around you, pulling you up until you’re above the surface. You started coughing violently, immediately clinging onto JB for dear life.

“Help me!” JB shouted as he swam to the dock. Mark and Jinyoung were already waiting, reaching out and grabbing you, pulling you back on deck. Momo and Ashley stood aside, Ashley looking absolutely horrified.

JB climbed back onto the deck, and saw Mark hitting your back as you coughed. Hot tears were falling down your face and you were shivering. He kneeled down beside you, his eyes wide. “Are you okay?” he asked. You could barely move, still shaking as you looked up towards Ashley.

“She pushed me….” you managed to say before you started coughing. Mark continue to hit your back while Jinyoung rushed over with a towel to wrap around you.

JB went numb for a quick second before he a stood up, his eyes now trained on Ashley. She visibly flinched at how fierce he looked.

“Ashley… did you really push her?” Momo asked, sounding extremely disappointed in her friend.

Ashley bit her lip and shook her head.  “H-how was I supposed to know she couldn’t  swim!” she shouted.

“Well no fucking shit she can’t swim!” JB shouted right back, Ashley’s eyes going wide. “She’s fucking afraid of water! She almost drowned when she was a little kid!” JB was infuriated. Why the hell would Ashley do this?! “She could have drowned forreal this time! What the fuck were you thinking?!”

“JB, come on!” Jinyoung shouted, slowly helping you to your feet with Mark. “Let’s just take her home.”

JB breathed harshly through his nose, glaring at Ashley who began to tremble. She turned around and ran away off the dock. Momo followed right after her.

JB scoffed and he turned back to you. You shakily tried to walk, but JB stopped you, lifting you up in his arms. “I’ll take her back home. I’ll call you guys later.”

“O-okay… feel better…” Mark said to you, followed by Jinyoung. You nodded weakly, then JB began to walk back towards his truck.

JB didn’t say anything as he sat you in the passenger seat and started to drive off. You bursted into tears on the way back to his house and he just gripped your hand tightly, frowning as he felt you tremble.

You made it to his house and he walked around to help you out the truck. “I’ll take you to your aunts,” he said and you shook your head immediately. He looked at you quizzically and you took his hand.

“I want to stay with you…”

JB nodded and helped you inside. His house was very nicely decorated, looking like a cool beach house. You shivered, feeling wet and cold and JB frowned. “Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll let you borrow some of my dry clothes?”

You nodded and JB showed you to his bathroom. As you undressed, you reached out and handed him your wet clothes in return for his dry clothes. While you showered, he went outside to hang up your dress and underwear on his clothes lines.

Everything was silent and you walked out the bathroom in his clean clothes and he walked inside to shower himself. After he finished and got dressed, he walked in his bedroom to find you cuddled up in his sheets, flipping through the channels on his TV.

He chuckled. “I’m glad you feel better,” he said. You scrunched your nose at him playfully and he laughed, leaving to hang his wet clothes on the clothes lines as well. He returned to his room and he sat down, sighing softly.

“Listen… I’m sorry about Ashley… I had no idea she would do anything like that…” JB rubbed his face, shaking his head. Ashley was generally a nice person, what happened.

“…you know she likes you, right?” you asked him softly. JB looked at you but didn’t answered for a second before he nodded his head.

“Yeah… she confessed to be today…” he affirmed, hanging his head. “I turned her down. I don’t like her like that.”

“Oh…” you hummed. Well… you didn’t know how to feel about that. You felt kinda bad for her because you knew what it was like to not have your feelings reciprocated. It’s painful. But she did push you in the water and you almost drowned, so you didn’t feel too bad. “Well, are you in the mood for a second confession?” you asked and JB just stared at you. “Cause I like you too.”

JB continued to just stare at you and you stared back at him. Then, he laughed and shook his head incredulously. “Seriously. Confessing after you almost drowned.”

“Isn’t this the best time?” you shot back, giggling a bit. JB moved to lie next to you on the bed, turning his head to look at you.

“Maybe it is. If that’s the case, then I like you too.” You blushed and he grinned. Feeling brave, he leaned in and kissed you softly. You heart fluttered in your chest and you returned the kiss eagerly.

After a moment, JB pulled away and smiled widely, his face just as flushed as yours. He then too the remote from your hands and turned the volume up on his TV. “I love this movie,” he said and you were more than happy to watch his favorite movie with him.

You two talked throughout the movie, telling stories about your school days and passed crazy happenings. It was fun learning about the shenanigans JB got into with Mark.

Then you got to talking about your leaving the day after and you frowned. “I probably won’t be back here for at least another year,” you said a bit sadly.

“We can always text and video chat,” JB suggested and you groaned.

“But it’s not the same as being here with you, physically. It’s gonna be hard…” you trailed off, frowning deeply. “I really like you, JB. And I’m going to miss you…”

JB bit his lip before he leaned down and kissed you again. You groaned softly and kissed him back. “I’m gonna miss you too,” he whispered. “And I know it’s gonna be hard, but I am willing to try. I really like you and I want to get to know you better. You’re so beautiful, and smart and kind. It’s only been two weeks and I can see that you are an amazing person.”

Your eyes went wide when JB started to confess his true feelings and it made you so happy because you felt the same way. “Jaebum…” you whispered his name before you grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a deep kiss. He returned it with fervor, slowly climbing on top of you. He pulled away and looked down at you with heavy eyes.

“I’ll give you something to remember me by,” he said lowly, locking his lips. You shivered, biting your lip as he reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

–

You woke up early the next morning, some last minute packing left to do before your aunt took you to the airport. After you made sure you had everything in your luggage bag, you loaded them up in the trunk of your aunt’s car. Just as you closed the trunk, you heard your name being called and you smiled.

“Good morning,” JB said as you turned to face him. He pulled you into a hug, kissing you softly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did,” you answered, giggling when JB pulled you into a hug. “Good, travelling is tiring.” Oh you knew that, but you were okay with it. You grabbed his hand, tugging him into your aunt’s house. She was busy making breakfast and you wanted to enjoy it with her and JB.

You and JB made love the day before and it was like nothing you’ve had before. JB was loving and passionate lover and he made you feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

Unfortunately you couldn’t spend the night with him, but JB understood and he walked you back to your aunt’s house, where he kissed you goodnight before you went inside. You slept like a baby.

The three of you had a great breakfast and there was about an hour before you had to leave. Mark and Jinyoung joined you and JB, now sitting in your aunt’s backyard. You were glad they came to see you off, and you exchanged numbers with them.

Though you heard the gates open and closed, and Momo and Ashley walked into the backyard from the side of the house. It got quiet and a bit awkward as Ashley stood there, fidgeting. Momo nudged her and Ashley bit her lip. You stood up and faced Ashley and she looked at you.

“I- I’m really sorry,” Ashley finally said, her voice quivering as she was already reduced to tears. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just so a-angry and hurt a-and I know that aint an excuse but it was how I was feeling.” Ashley.quickly wiped away her tears, looking down at her feet. “I’m so sorry. I was wrong, and I know I was wrong and I’m sorry. I really am…”

Ashley sniffed, looking up at you with water eyes. You blinked, staring at the blond girl for a moment before you nodded. And you smiled.

“I forgive you, Ashley. I understand.”

More tears fell from Ashley’s eyes and you just laughed lightly, pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged you back tightly and you felt her trembling in your arms. “I’m really sorry.”

You pulled away from the hug and nodded again. Ashley looked over and saw JB standing there watching. She slowly approached him, her head low. “I’m sorry Jaebum. I was being selfish and jealous and… I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore…”

With that, JB just sighed, not hesitating to pull Ashley into a hug. “Don’t be dumb. We’re still friends.” While what she did was out of line, he understood how she felt. He was grateful and glad enough that Ashley realized her wrong doings and apologized for them. That’s the kind of person he always knew Ashley was, kind and honest, but also just human.

Ashley happily wiped her tears away and soon the backyard was full of laughter and fun. Unfortunately it was soon time for you to go, and you all were out front, your aunt waiting in her car. You gave Mark and Jinyoung big hugs, followed by Momo giving you a kiss on your other cheek to matched the one she gave you the first time you met. You hugged Ashley again, and then exchanged numbers with both girls.

Turning to JB, he wasted no time grabbing you and kissing you deeply, putting all of his passion in the kiss. It left you absolutely breathless and when he left you go, you stumbled a bit. He laughed at you and you pinched him.

“Goodbye, love,” he said softly and you blushed.

“Goodbye, Jaebum.”

You climbed into your aunt’s car and she drove off. You waved bye to your new friends, twisting your body and waving until you could no longer see them. Turning back, you smiled wistfully as you stared out the window.

“You’re glowing,” your aunt hummed and you blushed. “I’m glad you had a good time. Do you think you’ll come back again soon?”

She had asked that just as your phone dinged with a notification. You opened it and saw it was a text from JB. You opened it and smiled as you read the text, laughing at how silly he was.

‘I miss you already :(‘

“Oh yeah, I’ll definitely be back soon. I’m gonna miss watching him surf.”

It was then you remembered you had taken some videos of him surfing. Sweet.


End file.
